


I don't

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I AM NOT KIDDING YOU IT'S LITERALLY ALL FLUFF, also like period is happening bc i'm on period and i wanted like cute muke fluff, anyway i'm out now bye, ao3 stop making my text stretch on computers!, fluff!, girl!5sos, girl!Muke, i love girls girls are cute, no other boys (well girls) bc i'm lazy af, ook, this is jsut pure fluff i'm sorry, what is tagging anyway i'm just writing stupid stuff i'll leave now, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael looks up at her with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile and Luke feels like falling in love all over again. ‘’You okay?’’ Michael asks and starts rubbing at Luke’s stomach, the water bottle already forgotten somewhere in the mass of sheets.</p><p>‘’Yea,’’ Luke nods. ‘’And I don’t,’’ she says with a smile.</p><p>Michael’s brows furrow. ‘’Don’t what?’’</p><p>‘’Don’t hate my life, like I said earlier. I can’t, when you are in it.’’</p><p>[or the fic where luke is on period and michael is a good girlfriend and makes sure luke's not in pain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't

**Author's Note:**

> well hello there!! i cannot believe it's been over half a year since the last time i posted somethng it feels so weirs to be back.. i STILL NEED TO UPDATE THAT MUKE FIC FUK! anyway.. here's a lil girl!muke fluff bc i need it and because it's cute and muke is always cute am i right or am i right?
> 
> i wrote like 400 words two days ago and then the rest i wrote tonight and it's almost 2am and i just couldn't wait to post it because I DIDN'T POST ANYTHING IN 7 MONTHS OMG! so please tell me if there are any mistakes and such because english isn't my first language so.. yea..
> 
> have fun! i hope you like it <333333

Every month, exactly on time, Luke’s life gets ruined. She wakes up when the sharp pain prods in the lower part of her stomach and she rolls over, pulls hers legs up to her chest for not longer than five minutes because she knows if she stays even a minute longer the sheets beneath her are going to get ruined. Cursing her life and the fact that she had to be born as a girl, she gets out of the bed. She grabs a packet of pads from her suitcase, a new pain of underwear and an oversize T-shirt and walks to the bathroom, careful not to wake Michael up.

Once in the bathroom she turns on the shower and strips out of her clothes while she waits for water to get warm. Putting her hair into a bun she stands under the warm water and lets it wash all of the sweat from the last night and everything else from this morning. She takes the body wash from the end of the tub and starts rubbing it into her skin, careful with the area between her legs. She lets the water wash it all off and steps out of the tub once she’s sure all of the soap is removed from her skin. 

There is a big warm and fluffy towel placed over the sink and she wraps herself into it. She opens the package of pads and takes out one, placing the rest on the little shell next to the sink. Next are panties and she sticks the pad onto them and leaves them aside until she dries herself. 

Taking off the towel of herself, she rubs the water off of herself and puts it into a bin for hotel staff to take care of it. She feels a little bad because others have to take care of the stuff she dirties but she reminds herself it’s their job and it’s not her fault she got her period, and she has nothing to be ashamed off. She’s careful with putting on the pantie because she doesn’t want the pad to move, even though it is stick to the material. Once she has them on she pulls on the big T-shirt and walks out to the bedroom. 

Michael is already waiting for her, her hair a big mess of black and some colour. Michael opens her arms and Luke can’t resist it, never has, never will. Especially now, when she’s the most vulnerable. The lower part of her stomach starts hurting again and she whines into Michael’s collarbones. Michael tightens the grip around her and kisses the top of her head. 

‘’Do you want some pills?’’ she asks, her voice muffled because her mouth is still pressed into Luke’s hair. Luke shakes her head a little. ‘’Not yet, it’s not that bad.’’  
Michael nods and moves them a little so Luke is under the covers now, and lets Luke place her head on her chest. ‘’Are you sure?’’ Michael asks, because she’s a great girlfriend and likes to take care of Luke.

‘’Your boobs are really soft,’’ Luke says instead of answering and Michael chuckles while her fingers play with Luke’s hair. 

‘’I guess that’s a yes,’’ she whispers softly and Luke nods.

They lay like that for a while, Michael playing with Luke’s hair and scrolling through Twitter, until Luke realizes she never told Michael that she’s on period.

‘’Hey, Mikey?’’ she starts, waiting for Michael to signal her she’s listening. ‘’How did you know I’m on my period?’’

‘’Well, I woke up and you weren’t there. And I also heard shower running. And also there’s a spot on bed sheets,’’ Michael says the last sentence little quitter, because she already knows Luke hates when she dirties the sheets. 

Luke groans and hides her face in the crook of Michael’s neck, where she is feeling safe now. And she can also smell Michael’s strong flowery perfume, which gives her comfort she needs. She doesn’t feel like leaving the bed after what Michael just told her, would be happy to just spend the rest of the day – possibly life – tucked into the safe place of Michael’s neck.

Michael laughs a little, that soft cute laugh she only has for Luke and that makes the younger girl melt inside every time she hears it. ‘’Don’t be silly, love, it’s perfectly normal.’’

‘’I know,’’ Luke sighs, her voice muffled by Michael’s neck. ‘’I just don’t like other people, strangers, knowing I’m on my period.’’

‘’Luke, it’s a period, every fucking girl has it. You shouldn’t be ashamed of how your body works. And besides, I’m pretty 100 percent sure the hotel staff was met with way crazier things than a little bit of period blood on sheets.’’ 

Luke sighs again and closes her eyes. She knows Michael is right and she knows she should stop worrying so much about it, but she can’t help herself. At the end she just stops thinking about it and think of way more important stuff, like how she won’t be able to have sex with Michael for almost a week.

She groans and make a little pained noise, which has Michael moving in a second, thinking it’s her cramps again. ‘’Do you need some pills now?’’ Michael asks, her hand caressing lower part of Luke’s back.

‘’No,’’ Luke giggles against Michael’s neck. She’s never moving away from that place. 

‘’Then what is it?’’ 

‘’It just came to me that we won’t have sex in almost a week,’’ she groans again and rolls away from Michael. ‘’I hate my life.’’

‘’You know I’m a girl too, right? We won’t be having sex for two weeks this month.’’

‘’You see?’’ Luke whines and pushes his hands in his hair. ‘’Girls have it worse.’’

And then her cramps kick in. She folds herself into a little human ball, pushes her knees up to her chin and moans in pain. Michael is quick to jump and grab her some pills. She comes back with two of the strongest ones they have with a big glass of water. Luke takes them all in one go and drinks the whole glass. Once Michael puts the glass on the bedside table she crawls behind Luke and curls her arms around her. She rubs on Luke’s stomach until Luke tells her to stop once it stops hurting that much. 

Michael leaves the bed again, this time coming back with a bottle of warm water so Luke can place it over the place it hurts her. Once again, Michael gets behind Luke  
and hugs her, this time rubbing her lower back. 

‘’Can I just say I hate being born with a vagina,’’ Luke speaks up after ten minutes of complete silence, just a low humming coming from Michael.

‘’Not what you said last night,’’ Michael comments and bites lightly on Luke’s earlobe. Luke pushes her of herself. ‘’Ow,’’ Michael winces. ‘’What was that for?’’

‘’Stop making me sexually frustrated, you dick.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ Michael giggles and kisses Luke’s cheek. ‘’But you’d be pretty excited to be able to give birth once your period is over.’’

Luke buries her head into the pillow. ‘’I hate it when you are right?’’

She can feel Michael smirking against her skin. ‘’So, all the time then?’’

‘’I’m in pain, stop being mean to me.’’

‘’Sorry, again,’’ Michael says in almost a whisper. Her hands have found its ways around Luke again and Luke feels like she could fall asleep like this, in warm embrace of a person she loves the most, even though she’s in major pain. 

‘’I love you,’’ Luke whispers softly and turns around to face Michael, only to find Michael looking at her with such adoration in her eyes. It makes her smile. 

‘’I love you, too,’’ Michael says back and leans down to press her lips against Luke’s. She’s careful with her movements, like she’s afraid of causing any more pain than Luke is in right now and Luke swears it on hormones when tears start to glide down her cheek.

Michael pulls away quickly and wipes the wetness with her thumb. ‘’Is everything alright?’’ her voice is light when she asks it, but there is worry in her eyes and Luke smiles up at her again and pulls her back by the hand on Michael’s neck.

They kiss until their lips start to burn and then some more, Michael pulling at Luke’s lip ring with her teeth, Luke tugging strands of Michael black hair and savouring Michael moans when she does it. They pull away once the need for air becomes too much and they are panting against each other’s lips, foreheads pressed together. 

‘’I love you,’’ Luke repeats again and she feels like burning from inside, feels everything too much. ‘’Thank you for taking care of me.’’

‘’Anytime, princess. And I love you too,’’ Michael kisses the tip of Luke’s nose and places her head on top of Luke’s chest. ‘’Your boobs are much bigger now, when you are on period.’’

‘’And there goes the moment,’’ Luke says dryly, laugh bubbling from inside. 

They laugh at that for a moment and then everything goes back to quiet and Luke loves it. Enjoys in how quiet she can be with Michael, without it being awkward. She remembers the times back then when all that surrounded the pair was awkward silence, when one would speak only when it became too much. She was so unprepared for when Michael actually started talking to her one day, about most random things. It was stupid and it lasted not even ten minutes but Luke remembers locking herself into her room and thinking every single word over and over again.

She looks down at a girl on her chest, the slow fall and rise of her body when they breathe, and she cannot believe how lucky she got. Yes, she might be in a shitty situation right now, but it doesn’t matter. She pulls on Michael’s hair a little to get her attention. 

Michael looks up at her with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile and Luke feels like falling in love all over again. ‘’You okay?’’ Michael asks and starts rubbing at Luke’s stomach, the water bottle already forgotten somewhere in the mass of sheets. 

‘’Yea,’’ Luke nods. ‘’And I don’t,’’ she says with a smile.

Michael’s brows furrow. ‘’Don’t what?’’

‘’Don’t hate my life, like I said earlier. I can’t, when you are in it.’’

Michael just stares at her until a small smile form on her face, corners of her mouth pulling upwards. Luke can see her eyes getting glossy. ‘’You are so cheezy, oh my God.’’ Michael comments and wipes away the tears that started to gather in the corners of her eyes. ‘’But I love you so much.’’

And then she’s connection her lips to Luke’s for God knows what time that morning and it’s amazing and full of love and, just like any other kiss they’ve shared before.

‘’Are you sure it’s not hormones talking?’’ Michael jokes and kisses Luke’s cheek.

‘’Might be,’’ Luke nods. ‘’But it doesn’t make any of what I said less true.’’

Michael smiles and Luke forgets about any pain she has and can only focus on Michael getting closer and closer to her, pulling their lips in a kiss, again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it please tell me via comments/kudos or tell me on my tumblr @imthinkinoutloud


End file.
